fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tainaron's Dog
Twelfth and Final Story of History of the Twelve, previous Story The Tartessian Snake Charmer __________________________________________________________________________________________ Thoth only knew of one person still alive who knew the story of The Vicious Dog of Disaster and that man was back at the building of House of Life. He sighed as he limped back to his guild's building, loathing the memories he'd be asking his guild master to remember. Thoth stopped when he could see the building and looked at it for a while, wanting to postpone as much as he could. Finally he began limping down the road and towards the massive pyramid that housed the 'Mages of Life' as most of the country of Iceberg called them. He didn't really see anyone around, which didn't surprise him most of the guild had gone off on jobs to earn jewel to help pay for repairs for the damages caused three months ago to the North. The only ones still in the pyramid were those too injured to go anywhere, the S-Class mages but they were all off on different floors. The only person on the ground floor of the building was Geb, the guild master of House of Life. "Hello, Thoth, back from the Magic Council already?" Geb greeted. "Y-yeah..." Thoth replied. "Did you get what you needed?" Geb asked. "M-most of it. I...I need one more story and..." Thoth stammered. "I'm the only one who knows it." Geb finished for Thoth. He sighed sadly, but he had a smile on his face. "I guess I knew this was coming when you told me why you needed to go and speak with The Dodekathlon's remaining members." "I'm sorry to ask you to remember what I'm sure can only be painful memories." Thoth said. "It's alright, Thoth, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'll tell you all about how Cerberus became the man he was." Geb said. "After all we can't keep the shadows of our pasts hidden forever." Thoth had sat down while Geb was speaking, he had spent way too much time on his right leg and it was really starting to cause him a lot of pain. "Cerberus, as you know by now, was once a member of House of Life. He was born in Iceberg and grew up in these halls." Geb began. "He was the star pupil of our First Master Tainaron. Cerberus was also, as it turns out, Tainaron's son." "His son?!?" Thoth blurted out in shock. "Yes, Tainaron's son, his star pupil in Take Over and he was my best friend." Geb said sadly. "Cerberus was the model member of House of Life, or at least that's what he thought. Cerberus was always violent and had no real regard for life. Cerberus was also convinced that he would become the next Guild Master." "But the Second Master was Bennu," Thoth said. Geb nodded. "Yes, Bennu was a Gravity Change user and was more suited to be Guild Master than Cerberus could have ever hoped to be." Geb replied. "But Cerberus was outraged at the news that he wouldn't become the next Guild Master and challenged Bennu to a fight. Bennu easily dodged all of Cerberus' attempts and beat Cerberus with Gravity Change." "How did this lead to Cerberus killing the First?" Thoth asked. "After he failed to beat Bennu he decided to attack his father." Geb answered. "Tainaron was getting old and wasn't as powerful as he used to be, having been using his magic to subdue his son's most dangerous Take Over form." "His Second Form? His Full Body Take Over." "That's right. So while Tainaron was weak and begining to struggle with controlling his son's Monster Soul, Cerberus killed him, activated his Second Form and went on a rampage." Geb said. "Bennu couldn't control him and no one else could get close enough to do anything to help. Cerberus then fled after breaking out of the guild building. His pride and rage led to him killing his father and defecting from the guild. Bennu then had us searching for him for years." "And no one had seen him until the day you, Sobek and Nut came across him." Thoth said. Geb nodded again. "Yes. I fell into depression, Sobek blamed himself and Bennu called a halt to the search for Cerberus." Geb said. "Then Bennu retired, appointed me as the Third Master and I had banned all searching for Cerberus. Then I find out that my six S-Class mages ignored that order and went after Cerberus." "Sorry, Master." Thoth said for what was probably the millionth time in the last three months. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's over and you all survived and Cerberus is no longer of this world." Geb said. "Tainaron's Dog has finally been calmed." Category:History of the Twelve Category:The Dodekathlon